


【好兆头】【AC】亚茨拉斐尔送给克鲁利圣水的方式

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role-Playing Game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【好兆头】【AC】亚茨拉斐尔送给克鲁利圣水的方式

 

1862年 伦敦  
“想都别想。”  
“有何不可？”  
“这是不可能的，克鲁利，我才不要带自杀药给你。”  
“我并不是要自杀，我只想求个心安。”  
“克鲁利，我不是傻瓜，要是他们发现我一直在与你深交，你知道我会惹上什么样的麻烦吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔将写有圣水的纸条扔进河里，决定再也不理这个堕落的恶魔。

2019年 伦敦  
“圣水不仅会杀死你的肉身，还会完全摧毁你。”  
“这话你都说过几百次了。”  
“我不能让你拿生命冒险，即使是为了——”  
“为了今晚更刺激更愉悦更有挑战性的交合也不行？”  
“克鲁利！你绝不会感到愉悦的。”  
“你怎么知道？你在我某个可怜的同僚身上做过实验？”  
“当然没有。”  
“那就试试嘛，稀释过的圣水而已。呐，配方，晚上见。”  
亚茨拉斐尔涨红了脸，不知是为了伊甸园之蛇在纸上所写的要求，还是他在桌帷遮掩下伸到自己腿间磨蹭的脚。

 

克鲁利的公寓有全英国最整洁雅致的布局和全伦敦最茂密青葱的植物，此刻恶魔正坐在休息室的深红色镀金扶手椅上，将两腿搭在洁净无尘的大理石桌，戴着墨镜看电视。他的桌子上除了一双腿、一部自动答录机、一部电话、一瓶绿色塑料浇花器外什么都没有，完全符合时尚设计师们对样板间最苛刻的标准。他时而用食指在桌上有节奏地敲打着，时而瞟一眼手表，时而摸摸下巴，像在等待着什么。  
手表指针指在伦敦时间晚八点整，亚茨拉斐尔出现在门口，左手握着一个白色斜纹保温杯，右手拿着一把燃烧的木剑，来自唐人街老字号孙记的桃木剑气焰灼灼，完全没有燃烧殆尽的趋势。天使板着脸，尽力让嗓音严肃可怖：“克鲁利，我抓到你——”  
他因木头燃烧散出的烟雾咳个不停，恶魔打个响指，所有雾气凭空散去，PM2.5下降了9个百分点。  
“抓到你了，邪恶的魔鬼。”亚茨拉斐尔尴尬地补充，一步步走向他，用剑指着他的咽喉，“现在，脱掉衣服！”  
“你不能立刻就让我脱衣服。”克鲁利将腿从桌上拿下来时悄声提醒，“你得先威胁我。”  
“威胁？我从没威胁过任何人，我是天使，不应该威胁别人的。”亚茨拉菲尔急得直挥手，克鲁利忙解释道：“我是恶魔，威胁我没关系的。随便说点什么，念念圣经也行，学学加百列也行。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的学习能力向来优异，这点从他的魔术造诣和舞蹈功底就能看出来，他点了点头，抬高木剑，压低嗓音，模仿上帝之声的语气：“伊甸园之蛇，你已在我掌控之下，别妄图逃跑、我会让你灰飞烟灭、万劫不复，现在照我说的去做，把衣服全脱掉！”  
克鲁利很快脱得只剩衬衫——衬衫不需要脱，毕竟领口最上方的三颗纽扣从没扣上过，手臂环绕着椅子：“求你不要伤害我。”  
“只要你够听话。”亚茨拉斐尔熄灭了火焰，将木剑小心地放在桌上，以免碰到克鲁利每天精心威胁的植物，拧开保温杯，拿过绿色浇花器，将液体小心地倒进去后举到眼前摇了摇，朝空气中喷了一喷，又凑过去嗅一嗅，满意地笑了：“比例正好。”  
“快过来强迫我！”克鲁利不满地皱起眉头催促他，天使走到他面前后，他瞬间变得弱小可怜又无助，修长的手指拽着天使的衣角企图撒娇，“不，不行，我受不了的——”  
亚茨拉斐尔将他推倒在椅背上，拍拍那张冰凉的脸蛋，凶狠地拽下他的墨镜攥在手里，随即发现自己没有其他肢体可供进行下一步动作。克鲁利朝他身后努努嘴，天使纠结几秒后，一咬牙，将墨镜扔到地上。  
“这是对你的惩罚，你这淫乱的古蛇，堕落的天使，邪恶的魔鬼！”亚茨拉斐尔俯身，腾出来的手探进克鲁利身下，后者主动分开双腿环住他的腰，仰起头过分夸张地呻吟：“啊，好痛——”  
亚茨拉斐尔体贴地停下，如果不是夹着他手指的甬道紧得过分，此刻他已经全拿出来了：“对不起，克鲁利，只是手指，如果你太难受——”  
“我在角色里呢，天使！”  
得到明确指示的亚茨拉斐尔施展出浑身解数，展示了无比灵活的手上功夫，他对待克鲁利隐秘的穴口就像爱抚一本由作者亲笔签名的古版书，揉揉穴边的褶皱，抠抠紧致的内壁，捅捅内里的凸起，看到恶魔咬紧嘴唇才拿出手指，捞起他的一条腿搭在桌上。他弯下腰去，将浇花器对准了如蚌肉般收缩着的穴口，轻轻一按。  
克鲁利甚至没能叫出声来，他双腿用力夹紧，几乎把天使的腰夹断，前后一起涌出一大股透明液体，打湿了半张座椅，与此同时他整个人骤然弹起，因某种无法言说的刺激，头部瞬间变成伊甸园之蛇的原形，一口咬向肇事者右肩膀，在锐利的毒牙穿透定制西装前变回人类的模样。  
亚茨拉斐尔将克鲁利紧紧抱在怀里，固定住他不断痉挛的躯体，轻抚后背，吻着他被汗水沾湿的红发。  
“你没按照我的配方来，你这混蛋。”恶魔在他胸膛前喘息不已，金黄色瞳孔眯成一条缝，急切地说，“快进来。”  
亚茨拉斐尔挺入他体内，目标明确地朝最深处的某一点进攻，克鲁利迎合着他的节奏，搜寻着他的手指，很快他们就找到了最和谐的频率。亚茨拉斐尔完全忘记乱扔东西不符合天使的行事准则，随手扔掉浇花器，摸到克鲁利死死抓着椅背的手，与他十指紧扣：“我说了，我不会让你拿生命冒险的。”  
“我该说声谢谢吗？”克鲁利被他撞得支离破碎，仍像条蛇一样缠绕在他身上，笑容也像条蛇，嘶嘶地吐着舌头，“天使，你可落下了好几句台词。”  
回答他的是亚茨拉斐尔故意往敏感点上的用力一顶，粗大的性器抵住那处不断研磨，在克鲁利越发高亢的呻吟中，天使开始进行最后的冲刺。在将微凉的精液尽数灌注进克鲁利体内时，他舔咬着恶魔鬓边的蛇形纹身：“克鲁利，向我祈求宽恕吧！”


End file.
